Un petit souci de placard
by Caralice
Summary: Santana décide de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany de sa difficulté à s'assumer, et se tourne vers Blaine. Amitié Blaintana. Romance Klaine & Brittana.
1. Je voudrais te parler

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire une fic qui colle moins à la série que d'habitude, mettant en scène une amitié que j'aime beaucoup : Blaintana. Bien sûr, du Brittana, Klaine et Kurtittany sont aussi à prévoir.

**Contexte : **Cette fiction se déroule après Rumors et avant Prom Queen. J'ai essayé de respecter les évènements avant Rumors, mais je ne vais pas forcément suivre le déroulement de la série pour la suite.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Merci à emicrazy pour m'avoir donné la motivation d'écrire une histoire avec ces quatre-là, elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon de temps.

* * *

><p>Santana traversa la rue d'un pas hésitant. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, et le soleil inondait les jardins parfaitement entretenus qui s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres. Elle vérifia six fois le numéro de la maison devant laquelle elle se trouvait, et douze fois le nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres. Bon, visiblement, elle était au bon endroit. C'était déjà ça.<p>

La maison devant laquelle elle se trouvait était d'une taille plus que respectable.

« Bourges... grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Elle avança sur le petit chemin dallé qui menait à la porte, et resta plantée devant celle-ci au moins cinq longues minutes avant de se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle pensa au chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour arriver là, pesta contre elle-même et sonna.

Les secondes d'attente s'égrenèrent comme des heures pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive des pas derrière la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et –

« Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière. »

Une boule de poils dorés se jeta sur elle et se mit à lui lécher affectueusement les mains. Elle recula de dégoût, essayant de protéger ses bas des griffes de l'animal qui lui faisait joyeusement la fête.

« Toby, au pied ! appela une voix masculine. »

Le chien quitta immédiatement Santana pour rentrer dans la maison. Un homme apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il était brun, pas très grand, mais il avait l'air autoritaire.

« Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonjour, je... je viens voir Blaine. Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

- Blaine ? »

L'homme fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils se touchèrent presque. Il regarda Santana de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

Bon, ok, elle aurait du mettre une jupe plus longue. Mais il faisait chaud, quoi ! Visiblement, elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui venait habituellement frapper à la porte pour demander Blaine. Mr Anderson se tourna en direction de l'intérieur et cria le nom de son fils. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Santana.

« Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis une amie de... d'un ami de Blaine. Il me connait. Santana Lopez.

- Oui, papa ? demanda une voix familière.

- Blaine, cette jeune femme te demande. »

Blaine apparut derrière son père. Il parut aussi étonné que lui de voir Santana sur le palier.

« Santana ? Tu... tu va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je voudrais te parler. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

- Papa ? »

Mr Anderson hocha la tête et Blaine invita Santana à rentrer chez lui. Contrairement à l'extérieur très moderne, la maison était remplie de vieux meubles un peu dépareillés, ce qui lui donnait du charme. Il y avait quelques instruments anciens, des pendules notamment.

« Viens, on va monter dans ma chambre, on sera tranquilles, invita Blaine.

- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Un grand frère, mais il est à Chicago pour ses études. »

Ils montèrent un escalier en bois, et Santana ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu as appelé ton chien comme l'immonde bestiole à grandes oreilles de _Harry Potter_ ? »

Blaine sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

« Tu veux parler de Dobby ? Non, mon chien s'appelle Toby. Comme le personnage de _Sweeney Todd_.

- Connais pas. »

Il la laissa entrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais confortable. Il avait réussi à y entasser un lit deux places, deux fauteuils et une étagère surchargée de livres et de disques. Les murs étaient couverts de posters de football, de films et et comédies musicales, et il y en avait même un représentant le symbole des Warblers. Santana inspecta la pièce dans tous ses détails.

« C'est très gay, ça, commenta-t-elle en montrant une couverture de _Vogue_ représentant Marion Cotillard punaisée au-dessus de la table de chevet. »

Blaine répondit par un petit sourire. Les remarques de Santana ne l'atteignaient pas, au contraire elles le faisaient rire. Il s'assit en tailleur sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie. »


	2. Lebanese ?

**Merci** **pour les reviews** ! Elles me donnent la motivation pour continuer !

* * *

><p>« Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.<p>

- Brittany n'était pas disponible ?

- C'est d'elle dont je veux parler. » Elle regardait toujours les posters accrochés au mur, comme si elle avait peur de parler en le regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai besoin d'un expert agrégé en relations homosexuelles. Et ce poster de _RENT _est hideux. Idina Menzel a une tête très bizarre.

- Merci pour elle. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir Kurt ? »

Santana détacha les yeux du mur et se tourna vers lui.

« Ça te dérange que je sois venue te voir ?

- Non ! Non. C'est juste que tu connais Kurt depuis plus longtemps que moi.

- Trop gay. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils, ce qui était déjà une expérience unique.

« Il est trop...spécial, se reprit Santana. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de plus... normal. Mais gay quand même. Et en plus, il vit avec Finn, qui sort avec Quinn. Ou Rachel, je ne sais plus. Bref, je ne veux pas que l'histoire s'ébruite.

- Ok, Santana. Je crois que tu as assez tourné autour du pot. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'assoies et que tu m'expliques ce qui t'amène ici. Tu as du faire un sacré chemin de Lima à Westerville. »

Santana s'assit sur le bord du lit et sortit de son sac à main un tee-shirt soigneusement plié. Elle le déplia devant Blaine.

« Britt m'a offert ça.

- « Lebanese » ? Heu...

- Ça veut dire « Lesbienne », dans la langue de Brittany.

- Ah, c'est le tee-shirt que tu as mis quand vous avez chanté _Born This Way _? Kurt m'a montré le sien. J'aurais préféré qu'il mette « Blaine » à la place de « Boys », mais bon... »

Visiblement, Santana n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

« Tu savais ? Qui te l'a dit ?

- Que tu es lesbienne ? Non, je ne savais pas. Comment est-ce que j'étais sensé réagir ? Si tu attendais de moi de grands yeux écarquillés et un air choqué, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte. Je trouve ça plutôt cool. Surtout si tu as fait un numéro avec ce tee-shirt.

- Je n'ai pas chanté _Born This Way,_ annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec, comme si c'était de la faute de Blaine. J'ai mis ce truc parce que c'est Britt qui l'a fait et que...heu...visiblement elle a renversé son flacon de parfum dessus en le faisant, et que j'aime bien son parfum. J'ai mis ce truc, et ensuite je suis allée me planquer dans le fond de l'auditorium.

- Si Brittany t'a fait ce tee-shirt, c'est qu'elle t'accepte et qu'elle veut que toi tu t'acceptes.

- Merci, Einstein, ça j'avais compris.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux...je veux pouvoir porter ce tee-shirt devant toute l'école, tu comprends ? Je veux pouvoir sortir avec Brittany et je veux que les gens continuent à me regarder la peur au ventre quand je passe dans le couloir. Je veux qu'ils me respectent, quelque soit mon orientation sexuelle.

- Brittany sort toujours avec Artie ?

- Non.

- Alors, si elle te soutient, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne feriez pas votre coming out ensemble ? A deux, vous serez plus fortes. Les gens changeront peut-être un peu de comportement au début, mais tu as un fort caractère, tu sauras leur montrer que tu es toujours la même. Et que... qu'ils doivent te respecter autant qu'avant. »

A ce moment-là, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Santana fondit en sanglots. Elle partit dans une crise de larmes du même genre que celle qui avait un peu effrayé Blaine à la soirée alcoolisée chez Rachel. Le jeune homme ne savait pas que faire. Il n'était pas assez proche de Santana pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus insensiblement laisser la jeune femme inonder son couvre-lit.

Il se leva, lui tendit un mouchoir et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« C'est trop dif...difficile, pleura-t-elle. Dit comme ça, ça à l'air simple, mais quand je suis à McKinley, je ne pense plus du tout pareil. La moindre remarque de ce troll de Rachel à propos de ça, et je nie tout en bloc. Je suis horrible avec les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils m'accepteraient. Les New Directions, je veux dire. Les autres, ils n'acceptent pas Kurt, je ne verrais pas pourquoi ils m'accepteraient moi.

- Si Rachel te fait des remarques, c'est peut-être parce que ça l'agace de voir que tu te caches alors tu n'as pas de raison de le faire.

- Non, Rachel fait des remarques parce que c'est un vilain hobbit joufflu. »

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« Comment c'était, toi ? demanda-t-elle soudain en séchant ses larmes.

- Hein ?

- Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi ? Mal, j'imagine, si tu as fini dans une école privée pour garçons où tu es obligé de te mettre un litre de gel sur les cheveux tous les jours. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu en mets aussi le week-end ?

- Ça s'est passé... c'était un autre contexte. J'avais un ami gay qui m'a soutenu, mais nous n'étions que deux. Nous n'avions pas les New Directions derrière nous. Il y avait beaucoup de fils et de filles de Républicains dans ma classe, tu sais... ce n'est pas comme à McKinley High. Je te jure, Santana. Je ne veux pas dire que pour moi c'était plus dur, ça dépend de chacun. Mais je pense que McKinley est déjà un milieu moins hostile que mon ancien lycée. Sincèrement.

- Comment tu as fait ? Pour sortir du placard ?

- J'ai essayé de faire ça en douceur. Il y avait une soirée Sadie Hawkins organisée à la fin de l'année, et quand les filles sont venues me demander d'y aller avec elles, j'ai refusé en leur expliquant pourquoi. La nouvelle s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre.

- Et tes amis, comment ils ont réagi ?

- B... bien.

- Tu mens. Blaine Warbler, tu mens.

- Ecoute, Santana, mon histoire n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à raconter. J'étais entouré d'idiots, j'ai été lâche, je le regrette. Enfin, plus maintenant, parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais rencontré Kurt, mais sur le coup, je l'ai regretté. Ne prends pas exemple sur moi. Il n'y a rien de pire que le regret. »

Santana sécha ses larmes dans le mouchoir que Blaine lui avait prêté, et qui était maintenant couvert de mascara.

« Avec qui veux-tu aller au bal de McKinley ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Avec Britt, murmura-t-elle. Je veux aller au bal avec elle, je veux passer la prochaine St Valentin avec elle, je veux partir en vacances avec elle, je veux me réveiller tous les jours à côté d'elle, je veux coucher avec elle...

- Passons sur ce genre de détail. Vous avez déjà parlé d'aller au bal ensemble ?

- Oui. Mais je vais y aller avec Karofsky.

- C'est d'une logique implacable.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, parce que des dizaines d'insultes me viennent immédiatement à l'esprit ! Tu es peut-être mignon, mais tu es aussi petit et bouclé. Je fais ça pour être reine de promo. Nous avons fondé les Bully Whips ensemble, nous sommes un couple populaire.

- Qu'en pense Brittany ?

- Je l'ai plantée.

- Il faut que tu en parles avec elle. Si tu te sens mal à cause de ta sexualité, il vaut mieux que tu fasses ton coming out plutôt que de rester là à te morfondre. Le bal est une bonne occasion, les vacances d'été ne sont pas loin et te donneront deux mois pour souffler. Mais pour commencer, il faut que tu te réconcilie avec Brittany. »

Santana fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Blaine se leva pour aller chercher un autre mouchoir. Il sortit discrètement son portable et envoya un message à Kurt :_ S.O.S J'ai Santana dans ma chambre et nous avons un souci de placard. _Puis il vint se rassoir à côté de Santana, un peu à cours d'arguments pour lui remonter le moral. Son portable vibra au bout d'à peine trente secondes. Message de Kurt.

_Ah. Figure-toi que Brittany est assise juste à côté de moi. _


	3. Je suis avec Brittany

**Encore merci pour les reviews !** Je ne le dirai jamais assez.

* * *

><p>Quand Burt Hummel ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il s'attendait à trouver à peu près n'importe qui derrière, sauf la jeune fille qu'il y trouva. Il avait oublié son nom, mais il l'avait déjà rencontrée à deux reprises, et l'expérience avait été à chaque fois très bizarre. La première fois, il l'avait trouvée en justaucorps noir dans la chambre de son fils, et ils dansaient avec une deuxième fille sur une de ces musiques actuelles qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. La seconde fois, il les avait carrément surpris tous les deux en train de se bécoter dans le salon, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que son fils était gay.<p>

C'est pour cette raison que, quand il ouvrit la porte et la vit, il s'attendit au pire.

« Vous n'êtes pas Santana, fit-elle remarquer en le dévisageant.

- Heu non... visiblement pas. Je ne connais pas de Santana. Vous êtes une amie de Kurt, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Kuuurt ! appela Burt. Quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Kurt descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et sembla aussi étonné que son père de voir la cheerleader à la porte. Burt les laissa tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda gentiment Kurt.

- Je suis totalement perdue. Je veux aller chez Santana, mais je ne trouve plus où elle habite. J'ai frappé à toutes les maisons que je connais, mais ce n'était pas elle. J'ai déjà fait Artie, Rachel...

- Ok, heu... Tu es venue comment ?

- Par le bus. Je suis partie à huit heures ce matin. J'ai super faim et soif.

- Ah... bon, tu n'as qu'à rentrer une seconde. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. Brittany entra, puis ressortit. Quand Kurt revint avec deux verres de menthe à l'eau et un paquet de gâteaux, elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Entre, je te dis ! »

Il l'emmena dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il alla chercher un livre énorme et le posa sur la table basse.

« C'est la Bible ?

- C'est un annuaire, Brittany, avec des adresses et des numéros de téléphone. On va voir si on peut trouver Santana. Les noms sont classés par ordre alphabétique, crut-il bon d'ajouter pour éviter une autre remarque.

- Tu devrais chercher, je me perds toujours à cet endroit de l'alphabet. M,N,L, ça se ressemble tout. Même le N et le M, à l'écrit, ça me rend confuse. Des fois il y a deux bosses, des fois une seule, et les deux bosses sont soit un M soit un N...

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Son père s'appelle Miguel ?

- Oui, je crois.

- J'appelle... Oui, bonjour, Mr Lopez ? Je suis un ami de Santana, j'aimerais savoir si je peux lui parler... ah, elle n'est pas chez vous ? Bon, tant pis... non je n'ai pas de message particulier à lui laisser... Kurt... non, K-U-R-T, je suis _un _ami... pas de quoi... au revoir, merci !

- Alors ? demanda Brittany avec anxiété. »

Kurt lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais elle semblait très sérieuse.

« Elle n'est pas chez elle.

- Elle a fait une fugue, c'est de ma faute.

- Elle n'est pas chez elle en ce moment, Brittany, ça ne veut rien dire ! Elle est peut-être allée faire sport, ou du shopping, ou voir un film, ou se balader... Tu as essayé son portable ?

- Je n'ai pas de portable. Enfin si, j'en ai un, mais il ne charge pas. Alors il est éteint depuis trois mois.

- Vérifie que c'est bien le chargeur que tu as branché dessus, lui conseilla Kurt. Bon, je vais essayer... mince, son téléphone est éteint. »

Il avait l'impression d'être coincé. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que Brittany reste chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé Santana, car cela pouvait durer longtemps.

« Vous vous êtes disputées, avec Santana ? demanda-t-il pour passer le temps.

- Oui. Je l'avais invité à mon émission pour lui proposer d'aller au bal avec elle, mais elle n'est pas venue et j'ai du interviewer Lord Tubbington. Elle veut y aller avec David Karofsky, ce qui n'est pas logique parce qu'il est beaucoup moins hot que moi. Elle ne veut pas que les gens sachent qu'elle est lesbienne, alors elle fait semblant d'être en couple avec lui. Mais je crois qu'ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas vraiment.

- D'accord...

- Donc sur le coup j'ai été un peu déçue qu'elle ne veuille pas venir au bal avec moi, en plus j'avais trouvé des robes super sexy pour nous deux. Donc on ne se parle plus trop, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider à s'assumer et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me rejette à chaque fois. Mais elle ne veut pas que j'en parle aux autres, parce que... »

Le portable de Kurt vibra. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le prénom de son petit-ami s'afficher sur l'écran. Blaine venait de lui envoyer un message : _S.O.S J'ai Santana dans ma chambre et nous avons un souci de placard._

Kurt répondit aussi vite que ses doigts le lui permettaient : _Ah. Figure-toi que Brittany est assise juste à côté de moi._

Il regarda Brittany qui sirotait tranquillement son verre, puis renvoya un deuxième message à Blaine : _Je passe vous prendre tous les deux dans vingt minutes, on va aller parler au parc. Hâte de te voir. _

« Santana est chez Blaine, annonça-t-il à Brittany.

- Oh, je voulais totalement le bécoter lui-aussi. »

Kurt lui lança un regard de travers.

« On va aller les rejoindre, viens. »


	4. En attendant Kurt

**Merci aux gens qui laissent des reviews, et qui me donnent la motivation de continuer. **Les gens enregistrés comme les lecteurs de passage, d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>« Brittany est chez Kurt, annonça Blaine.<p>

- C'est quoi, c'est encore un plan foireux pour faire croire qu'il est hétéro ? C'est moi, maintenant, la grande prêtresse de ce genre de plan.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle s'est perdue. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez lui, Santana prit un air attendri. Le portable de Blaine sonna une seconde fois.

« Kurt propose de passer nous prendre pour aller au parc. Pour parler tous ensemble, je pense.

- Une réunion LGBT ? Super...

- Il essaye de t'aider, Santana. Si tu n'en a pas envie, tu peux rentrer à Lima.

- Ok, c'est bon. »

Blaine réunit toutes ses affaires dans un petit sac, ce qui lui valut un léger « gay, gay, gay... » de la part de Santana, mais il l'ignora le sourire aux lèvres.

« On va attendre en bas, tu viens ?

- Attends. »

Sans prévenir, elle ôta son tee-shirt. Blaine détourna précipitamment les yeux.

« Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu narquois. Tu es gay, tu t'en fous. »

Blaine grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il était peut-être attiré par les hommes, mais il savait également apprécier la beauté d'un corps de femme quand il en voyait un. Ça plus le fait qu'il était quelqu'un de très pudique.

« Désolé, dit-il sur le même ton moqueur. Les faux seins me piquent les yeux... »

Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand le coussin lancé par Santana lui heurta le dos. Il le ramassa en riant et le lui relança.

« Habille-toi »

Il se demandait ce que son père dirait s'il le voyait en train de faire une bataille de coussins avec une fille en sous-vêtements. Elle enfila le tee-shirt « Lebanese » que lui avait fait Brittany et plia dans son sac celui qu'elle portait en arrivant.

Ils descendirent ensemble et Blaine annonça à son père qu'il sortait. Celui-ci lança un nouveau regard surpris à Santana au passage, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

Ils sortirent en plein soleil et traversèrent le jardin impeccablement tondu.

« Sérieusement Blaine ? Tu vas mettre ces lunettes de soleil ? Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que ma réputation est déjà assez en danger comme ça ?

- Elles sont super, déclara Blaine, tout fier de sa trouvaille. Dans la fac de mon frère, ils en ont tous, de toutes les couleurs.

- Mais _roses _!

- Ce sont les plus belles.

- Si on croise quelqu'un du lycée, tu les enlèves immédiatement. »

Ils s'assirent sur un muret à l'ombre et attendirent. Quelques idiots qui passaient sifflèrent Santana, qui leur répondit à chaque fois avec un geste grossier. Blaine priait pour que ses parents ne soient pas à la fenêtre à ce moment-là.

Malgré son comportement parfois un peu déplacé, Blaine aimait bien Santana. Son humour cynique le faisait rire, et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne blessait personne avec ses remarques, elles le faisaient toujours sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir l'aider.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-il. Comment tu as trouvé mon adresse ?

- Et bien...d'abord j'ai cherché dans l'annuaire, et j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : « Warbler » n'était pas ton véritable nom de famille. J'ai un peu fouillé dans les portables des autres New Directions, mais c'est comme ça que tu es enregistré dans le répertoire de tout le monde. Même Berry et Mercedes. Donc j'ai appelé Dalton Academy.

- Tu as appelé Dalton ?

- Ouaip. Je leur ai dit que j'avais un coli pour le soliste du groupe « Blaine and the Pips », mais qu'il me fallait son nom pour le livrer.

- Blaine and the... d'où tu sors ça ? C'est Kurt qui...

- Ouais je sais. C'est le nom de son groupe de contacts où sont enregistrés tous les numéros des Warblers.

- Tu as fouillé le portable de Kurt ?

- Les contacts, c'est tout. Tu es enregistré à « Blaine », si tu veux savoir. Pas de petit nom.

- Et bien... tu voulais _vraiment _venir me voir. »

Santana ne répondit pas, mais son silence toucha Blaine.

« Les voilà ! dit-il alors que la voiture noire de Kurt ralentissait pour se garer le long du trottoir. »

Blaine sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le véhicule. Santana resta un peu en retrait, hésitante. A peine Kurt fut-il descendu de la voiture que Blaine le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... les semaines sont horriblement longues à Dalton depuis que tu n'es plus là. »

Brittany sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Santana avec un petit air contrit.

« Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée, dit-elle.

- J'étais chez moi jusqu'à midi, répondit sèchement Santana. »

Brittany parut vexée. Santana se tordit les mains et croisa le regard de Blaine. Elle se reprit.

« Tu as vu, j'ai mis ton tee-shirt. En pleine journée, devant tout le monde.

- Ce tee-shirt n'est pas très explicite, fit remarquer Kurt.

- C'est sûr que toi tu n'en a pas besoin, vu comment tu roules des hanches que tu marches.

- Je crois qu'on devrait monter dans la voiture, suggéra Brittany. »

Les trois autres la regardèrent, interloqués.

« J'ai trop chaud, expliqua-t-elle. »

Les quatre lycéens se dirigèrent vers la voiture, et Brittany et Santana montèrent à l'arrière.

« Je roule des hanches tant que ça ? demanda Kurt à Blaine d'une voix un peu inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué. La prochaine fois je regarderai plus attentivement, promis. »

Kurt rit et prit place derrière le volant. Il avait une folle envie d'embrasser Blaine, mais il y avait toujours le risque que ses parents ou les voisins les voient. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de faire subir à Brittany et Santana une séance de bécotage. Tant pis, il attendrait un peu.

Durant le trajet, Blaine occupa l'espace sonore en racontant sa semaine à Dalton à Kurt. Il se plaignit du manque de motivation de Warblers depuis que ceux-ci n'avaient plus de compétition à préparer. Santana et Brittany étaient silencieuses, mais Kurt remarqua dans le rétroviseur intérieur qu'elles se tenaient par le petit doigt, comme à leur habitude. Au moins, la réconciliation semblait bien avancée.


	5. Réunion au parc

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue à notre première réunion des gays anonymes, déclara Santana alors qu'ils étaient assis en tailleur en forme de cercle.<p>

- Parle pour toi, répliqua Blaine sans méchanceté. »

Ils s'étaient mis à l'ombre, car le soleil tapait encore fort et Kurt refusait catégoriquement de transpirer une seule goutte.

« D'abord, je voudrais te dire, Kurt, que si tu rapportes un seul mot de ceci à Berry, je vole ta veste Alexander McQueen et j'en fais une guirlande de Noël.

- Essaye seulement de la toucher, répliqua Kurt.

- Doucement, tous les deux, intervint Blaine. »

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans l'herbe. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, beaucoup de parents qui profitaient de la journée ensoleillée pour emmener leurs enfants jouer dans le parc.

« Bon, je veux savoir comment vous avez fait pour sortir du placard, déclara Santana.

- J'ai appelé jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'entende, répondit Brittany.

- Tes parents sont au courant ? demanda Kurt en ignorant Brittany.

- Non. Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, c'est ma vie, pas la leur.

- Est-ce que tu connais au moins leur avis là-dessus ? demanda Blaine.

- Non, nous ne parlons pas trop de ces choses là.

- Et si tu sortais juste avec Britt ? proposa Kurt. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire un effet d'annonce, vis ta vie et laisse parler les autres. Comme moi.

- Toi, c'était marqué sur ta tête, tu n'as rien appris à personne quand tu as fait ton coming out. En plus, tu étais déjà un loser, tu n'es pas tombé beaucoup plus bas.

- Oh, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez de toi, Santana. Nous sommes en train d'essayer de t'aider et tu fais ta garce, comme d'habitude. Et bien, débrouilles-toi toute seule. »

Sur ce, il se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Blaine lança un Santana un regard lourd de reproche et se leva à son tour pour courir après Kurt. Santana le regarda s'éloigner, blessée. Elle essuya d'un geste furieux les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne m'en sortirais jamais, murmura-t-elle. »

Brittany enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amie et la serra contre elle.

« Si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là. »

~oOo~

Blaine trouva Kurt adossé derrière un arbre, en train de taper furieusement un message sur son portable.

« Enfin nous voilà seuls, fit remarquer Blaine avec un sourire. »

Il attrapa Kurt par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. L'autre fut d'abord un peu surpris, mais passa ses bras autour de cou de son petit-ami. La semaine qui était passée sans toucher à ses lèvres avait vraiment été beaucoup trop longue.

« Si quelqu'un nous voit...murmura Kurt.

- ...il sera forcément jaloux, acheva Blaine. »

Kurt rit et sera le jeune homme contre lui. Blaine partit de sa bouche pour dessiner une ligne de baisers qui passait par sa joue et descendait dans son cou. Kurt frémit de plaisir. Il adorait sentir le souffle de son petit-ami dans son cou, le contact de sa peau contre sa nuque.

« Blaine, arrête, ordonna-t-il soudain. »

Blaine cessa immédiatement et regarda son compagnon avec incompréhension. Mais Kurt ne le regardait pas, il regardait avec un air gêné quelque chose vers le sol. Blaine baissa les yeux et vit un petit garçon qui les fixait, immobile, une balle à la main. Il était à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux et ils ne l'avaient absolument pas entendu venir. Il les regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Le premier réflexe de Blaine fut de durcir l'étreinte dans laquelle il tenait Kurt, parce qu'il ne voulait que celui-ci se dégage de lui. Il ne voulait pas donner à ce petit garçon l'impression qu'il avait surpris quelque chose de _mal_.

« Heu...salut, dit-il ensuite au petit garçon. Tu...tu as perdu quelque chose ? »

Kurt regardait avec alternance Blaine et le garçonnet, visiblement indécis quant à la manière dont il était supposé se conduire.

« Vous êtes amoureux ? demanda le garçon. »

Blaine hocha la tête, mais Kurt répondit par un « oui » franc et distinct.

« Amoureux comme Maman et Papa ?

- Oui, sans doute.

- Vous n'aimez pas embrasser les filles. Juste les autres garçons.

- C'est ça, dit Blaine.

- Juste ce garçon-là, précisa Kurt. »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence pensant, puis le garçon reprit.

« Je croyais que ça n'existait qu'à la télévision. Comme les animaux qui parlent. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Mais c'est cool, je vais le dire à mon ami Brian. Il y a un garçon qu'il trouve très beau et tout, mais il ne croyait pas que dans la vraie vie un garçon puisse être amoureux d'un autre garçon. »

Il s'éloigna en trottinant. Les deux garçons le regardèrent partir, la bouche entrouverte.

« Whaou, murmura Kurt, les yeux brillants.

- Il est encore petit, les gamins de cet âge là s'enflamment vite, dit Blaine d'une voix douce.

- Même si ce Brian n'est finalement pas gay, c'est...

- C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Après celle que j'ai actuellement sous les yeux. »

Kurt rosit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine.

« Bon, où en sont nos deux Cheerios... »

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre en direction des deux filles qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux. Elles s'étaient allongées toutes les deux sur le dos, la tête de Santana reposait sur le ventre de Brittany. Elles semblaient en grande conversation.

« Santana est impossible, déclara Kurt. »

Blaine s'assit contre l'arbre et invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir entre ses genoux.

« Elle est dans une situation compliquée...

- Ca à l'air de bien marcher, entre vous deux. J'espère que tu ne me refais pas le « coup Rachel »...le taquina Kurt.

- N'importe quoi, rigola l'autre. J'aime bien Santana. C'est une garce, mais je pense qu'au fond elle peut être adorable. Et j'aime beaucoup son humour.

- Tu as trouvé ça drôle quand elle a menacé ma veste Alexander McQueen ? Blaine, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du prix que m'a coûté cette veste ? »

Blaine déposa un baiser à l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami.

« Peut-être que si elle réussit à faire son coming out Karofsky fera le sien..., suggéra Kurt. J'ai un peu pitié de lui, parfois.

- Que tout le monde fasse son coming out serait l'idéal, approuva Blaine, mais c'est un peu trop demander, je crois.

- Nous arrivons à un stade où ce n'est plus juste une histoire d'être bien dans sa peau ! s'enflamma Kurt. Il s'agit de faire comprendre aux autres que tout va bien, que c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, qu'il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! Comme ce petit garçon, qui...

- Je sais, je sais, répondit Blaine. Malheureusement chaque fois que nous faisons un pas en avant, quelques idiots essayent de nous faire reculer. Mais il est déjà presque l'heure du dîner, nous devrions rentrer chez moi. Je... »

Sa voix semblait soudainement triste.

« Oui ? demanda Kurt.

- Je t'aurais bien invité chez moi à dîner, mais tu sais, mon père...

- Pas de souci, assura Kurt. De toute façon, Carole a cuisiné tout l'après-midi et je crois qu'elle me tuerait si je ne rentrais pas chez moi pour manger ce qu'elle a préparé. Je vais ramener Brittany chez elle au passage. Je peux aussi déposer Santana...

- Je vais lui proposer de dîner chez moi. »

Il embrassa tendrement Kurt, se releva et se dirigea vers les deux filles. Le temps était lourd et l'orage commençait à se faire sentir. Santana se redressa et se planta devant Kurt, visiblement confuse.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'aurais dû être plus sympa. Je ne menacerai plus tes vêtements, je me contenterai de les critiquer. Je te remercie d'avoir amené Britt depuis Lima jusqu'ici.

- Oh ! Heu...de rien. C'était beaucoup pour voir Blaine, pour être honnête. »

Quand ils retournèrent vers la voiture, Brittany et Santana se tenaient par la main, et Blaine entourant les épaules de Kurt d'un bras protecteur. Le temps commençait à se couvrir et les gens étaient pour la plupart partis. Kurt déposa ensuite Santana et Blaine devant la maison de ce dernier.

« Si l'orage éclate et qu'il pleut des cordes, tu t'arrêtes, d'accord ? demanda Blaine sur un ton un peu inquiet. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque.

- Oui maman, répondit Kurt avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et pas sous un arbre, hein. Et je veux un message quand tu arrives.

- Blaine ! »

Il embrassa son petit ami inquiet et remonta dans le véhicule. Santana dit au revoir à Brittany, et Blaine aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui avait donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>La rencontre avec le petit garçon est inspirée de ce témoignage magnifique d'une maman "<em>My oldest son is six years old and in love with the first time. He is in love with Blaine from Glee". <em>A lire, ça redonne foi en l'humanité.


	6. Soirée chez Blaine

Avant-dernier chapitre ! Un peu plus long et un peu plus sexy que les précédents, mais on reste largement dans le T.

Merci à tous les revieweurs/euses qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message !

* * *

><p>Blaine se réveilla quand une fenêtre mal fermée claqua. Le bruit n'avait pas été assez fort pour le faire sursauter, mais il l'arracha à son sommeil. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il constata qu'il était allongé sur un canapé en cuir, et qu'étant donné le manque de confort qu'il ressentait, il s'était sûrement endormi dans ses habits de ville. Il se rendit également compte qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un dont la peau était douce et parfumée.<p>

La première pensée qui vint à son esprit embrumé de sommeil fut qu'il s'était endormi avec Kurt sur l'un des canapés de Dalton Academy. Cela leur était arrivé deux ou trois fois, quand ils s'écroulaient de fatigue en faisant leurs devoirs après une longue journée de cours.

Il poussa un infime soupir de satisfaction et se décala un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable...et sursauta vraiment cette fois. Ses doigts venaient d'effleurer quelque chose d'anormal. D'anormalement rond. Et d'anormalement présent. Oh mon Dieu... _des seins_. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup. Oh mon dieu, _une fille _était blottie contre lui. Il s'était endormi avec _une fille_. Il ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé, et essaya de discerner ses traits dans la pénombre. Elle lui tournait le dos, et il ne voyait qu'une longue crinière de cheveux brillants et lisses. C'est alors que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint à l'esprit, et il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, soulagé. _Santana._

~oOo~

_La veille au soir. _

Une fois que la voiture de Kurt eût disparue à l'angle de la rue, Blaine invita Santana à le suivre chez lui. Il la guida dans le salon où sa mère, une femme élégante et raffinée, était en train de lire un magazine de décoration d'intérieur.

« Maman, demanda-t-il, est-ce que Santana peut dîner chez nous ce soir ? »

C'est à ce moment que le père de Blaine entra dans le salon, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Sans quitter les deux adolescents des yeux, il s'appuya sur le canapé, derrière sa femme.

« Blaine, mon chéri, répondit sa mère avec un ton un peu inquisiteur, tu sais bien que nous allons dîner chez les Dawson ce soir !

- A..ah bon ?

- Ta mère et moi, seulement, ajouta Mr Anderson. Tu sais comment sont les Dawson... je ne veux pas les indisposer, surtout que je suis sur le point de conclure un gros contrat avec leur entreprise.

- Je vois... murmura Blaine avec une froideur inhabituelle. Dans ce cas, Santana peut rester avec moi ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Mr Anderson avec une pointe d'étonnement non dissimulée. »

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

« Je peux te parler une minute, Blaine ? »

Blaine invita Santana à monter dans sa chambre pour éviter toute situation de malaise avec sa mère, et suivit son père dans la cuisine. Il savait à peu près le genre de conversation qu'ils allaient avoir, et il la détestait d'avance.

« Oui, papa ?

- C'est qui, cette fille ?

- C'est une amie, papa. Elle va à McKinley High avec Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt... »

Il avait pris soin de mettre « Kurt » à la fin de la phrase, il espérait ainsi qu'il passe inaperçu.

« Une amie... Ecoute, Blaine. Si tu veux tester de nouvelles choses, je n'y vois aucun problème, au contraire.

- Je ne...

- Par contre j'aurais aimé que tu choisisses mieux. Premièrement, cette fille est habillée à la limite du vulgaire, et je suis sûr que nous en entendrons reparler par les voisins. Ensuite, tu sais que je ne suis pas raciste, mais je trouve impudique d'affirmer ses origines aussi ouvertement sur un tee-shirt. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir elle fasse preuve d'un peu plus de finesse et de retenue.

- Mais...

- Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle. Enfin, Blaine...je veux que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit ce soir...

- Tu...

- Je veux que tu te protèges, c'est compris ?

- Il n'y a aucun risque. »

Blaine tremblait de colère, à présent. Le manque de délicatesse de son père le mettait hors de lui.

« On ne sait jamais, reprit Mr Anderson en haussant les épaules.

- Papa, je suis GAY ! »

Il sut tout de suite qu'il était allé trop loin. Son père se figea et le dévisagea silencieusement. Mais ses yeux hurlaient de déception.

« Je sais, finit-il par dire. J'avais espéré...

- Que quoi ? Que j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois où nous en avons parlé ? Que je passe de l'autre côté ? Je suis né comme ça, papa, ça ne changera jamais. Rachel, c'était un accident de parcours.

- J'avais espéré, répéta son père d'une voix sèche. »

Puis il sortit et le laissa seul. Blaine monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et ouvrit furieusement la porte.

« Heu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Santana en la trouvant en train d'essayer son blazer devant le grand miroir de sa penderie.

- Je regarde ce que ça donne. C'est normal qu'il soit trop grand pour moi alors que nous faisons la même taille ?

- Tu peux l'enlever, s'il te plaît ? »

Son ton était poli, mais sec. Santana comprit qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à discuter.

« Si tu veux, je peux rentrer chez moi, proposa-t-elle. »

Mais le temps commençait à vraiment s'obscurcir, et de gros nuages menaçants avançaient dangereusement vers eux.

« Non, reste. Mes parents vont partir et nous serons tranquilles pour regarder un film. Choisis-en un... »

Santana ôta le blazer et le remit sur son cintre.

« C'est celui de Kurt, lâcha Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- Le blazer. C'est celui de Kurt. C'est pour ça qu'il te va trop grand. On... on échange des fois, le soir, avant de rentrer.

- J'espère que Kurt ne se balade pas avec ton blazer à Dalton, les manches doivent lui arriver au niveau des coudes, répliqua Santana. »

Elle réussit enfin à dérider Blaine, qui s'assit sur le bord de son lit la regarda inspecter son étagère de DVDs.

« Tu as _Brokeback Mountain_ ? Non mais je rêve ! Plus cliché tu meurs. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui pour lire le résumé du film.

« Il y a des scènes cochonnes ? s'informa-t-elle sur le même ton dégagé que si elle avait demandé le nom de l'acteur principal.

- Heu...

- Fais pas ton timide, Blaine. Alors, ils couchent ensemble ou pas ?

- Je crois que oui...

- Et toi, tu couches avec Kurt ?

- Santana !

- Bah quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ca veut dire « non » ?

- Ca veut dire « ça ne te regarde pas ».

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'en parles à personne, et que tu aimerais pourtant le faire...

- Absolument pas.

- Blaine ? Je suis super perspicace. J'ai détecté l'homosexualité de Karofsky et j'ai tout de suite su quand Quinn a trompé Sam. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin. Blaine détourna le regard. Il était gêné et d'un autre côté, il avait une irrépressible envie de rire devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

« Bon ok, concéda-t-il. Mais ça ne sort pas de cette chambre, compris ?

- Muette comme une tombe. De toute façon tu as des moyens de pression sur moi, maintenant.

- Nous n'avons pas dépassé le stade 1 avec Kurt. »

Il marqua une pause puis reprit.

« Mais nous sommes dans une situation un peu compliquée. Il n'est plus à Dalton, donc nous ne nous voyons que les week-ends et exceptionnellement certains soirs. Mon père ne sait pas que nous sortons ensemble et je crois que c'est mieux pour lui, donc je ne l'invite pas ici quand mes parents sont là. Son père à lui est très gentil et compréhensif, mais il n'a pas très bien vécu la fois où il m'a trouvé dans le lit de Kurt – c'était après la soirée chez Rachel, j'étais complètement soul, il ne s'est rien passé, précisa-t-il en voyant les yeux de Santana doubler de diamètre. Donc tout ça ne simplifie pas les choses. Mais ce n'est que le côté pratique... Kurt n'est pas...

- C'est une chochote.

- Arrête, tu dis ce que tu veux sur moi mais tu n'insultes pas Kurt. Kurt n'est pas prêt, et je ne suis même pas sûr de l'être.

- Comment ça tu n'es pas sûr ? Tu veux que je t'explique ce que ça fait de désirer quelqu'un ?

- Non, c'est bon. Ecoute, je respecte Kurt, et je ne veux que son bonheur, donc s'il veut attendre j'attendrai.

- Il a déjà beaucoup attendu pour toi, Blaine. Ce qu'il ressent à présent, c'est juste la peur de l'inconnu. Le truc, c'est d'y aller en douceur pour ne pas l'effaroucher, mais pas trop lentement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de prendre du recul et s'enfuir en courant.

- Je vois que j'ai affaire à une spécialiste.

- J'ai dépucelé Finn.

- Je me serais passé de cette information. »

Santana pouffa.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et se plaça derrière Blaine. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste de protestation, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et descendit lentement vers son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en sursautant violemment.

- Je te montre. Tu es Kurt et je suis toi. Tu peux te recoiffer de temps en temps si tu veux que ce soit plus réaliste.

- Mais...

- Shhh... c'est une démonstration scientifique, rien de plus. Tu veux faire avancer ta relation, oui ou non ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Donc, tu commences tranquillement par des caresses, tu vois ? Le but c'est qu'il soit frustré et qu'il ait envie d'aller plus loin. Mais toi tu le retiens. »

Elle le tenait à présent par la taille, et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Il y a bien un moment où il faudra que tu lui enlèves son tee-shirt, là ça va coincer un peu. Mais c'est toujours le même principe : il faut que ce soit lui qui éprouve le besoin de le faire.

- C'est le moment le plus bizarre de ma vie, annonça Blaine.

- Détends-toi. »

Il se retrouva étalé sur le dos, il sentait à travers son tee-shirt les mains de Santana qui se baladaient de manière experte sur son torse et son ventre.

« Et à partir de ce moment là tu peux considérer que tu en as fini avec les petites manières, et tu commences à aborder les choses plus sérieuses. »

Elle se pencha sur lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Blaine sursauta et son corps se tendit de surprise, mais Santana lui serrait le poignet pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, et il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ses lèvres douces et fruitées. Il décida de jouer le jeu à fond et lui rendit son baiser. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il la repoussa fermement.

« Non, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.

- Pas mal, mais je préfère Britt, commenta la cheerleader avec un sourire. Je tenais à tester et j'ai réussi.

- _Pardon_ ?

- Tu avais l'air de bien embrasser, à la fête de Rachel, je voulais tester. C'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête ! De toute façon je ne suis intéressée que par les propriétaires d'une paire de seins. J'espère au moins que tu as retenu la leçon pour Kurt et toi. »

Blaine la dévisageait avec un air outré, ce qui la fit rire. Il était un peu honteux de s'être laissé manipuler. Il savait que ce n'était pas là quelque chose de méchant et que Santana restait Santana, mais il s'était fait avoir et il se sentait vraiment bête.

Santana se leva et reposa le DVD de _Brokeback Mountain_ sur l'étagère, et prit _Kill Bill _à la place.

« On va le regarder en bas, dans le salon ? demanda-t-elle. Blaine ! Allez ! »

Un coup éclair zébra la pièce, aussitôt suivi d'un coup de tonnerre puissant. Santana ouvrit de grands yeux. Le premier réflexe de Blaine fut de se jeter sur son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Kurt. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il soit déjà arrivé chez lui.

Il se laissa entrainer dans le salon par Santana. Dehors, la pluie commença à tomber brutalement et dans un vacarme épouvantable. Ils fermèrent toutes les fenêtres que les parents de Blaine avaient ouvertes un peu plus tôt pour tenter de capter un souffle d'air frais.

Blaine se lova dans le canapé. D'habitude, il aimait bien rester chez lui alors que le temps était déchaîné dehors, ce sentiment de confort et de sécurité d'être chez soi auprès des siens. Mais là, il avait peur pour Kurt. Santana lança le DVD et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Des nouvelles de Britt et Kurt ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Blaine répondit négativement de la tête. Pendant la première demi-heure du film, il resta exclusivement concentré sur les trombes d'eaux qui tombaient dehors et sur l'intensité des coups de tonnerre. Quand son portable vibra enfin, il se précipita dessus en faisant sursauter Santana.

_Je suis bien arrivé, Britt a mis une demi-heure à trouver la bonne maison dans sa rue. Je suis à la maison. Je pense à toi. Je t'aime. _

Il partagea la nouvelle avec Santana qui prit de nouveau un air attendri à l'évocation de l'étourderie de Brittany. Enfin soulagé, Blaine se laissa glisser dans le canapé. Il était épuisé. Santana posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne tint pas longtemps éveillé et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil profond.

~oOo~

Blaine retira son bras de la taille de Santana et se redressa. Mon dieu, quelle heure était-il ? La télévision était en veille. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours des cordes même si l'orage semblait s'être éloigné. Il se pencha au-dessus de Santana pour essayer d'attraper son portable qui était tombé au pied du canapé.

« Aïe.

- Désolé. »

Santana se retourna alors qu'elle émergeait doucement du sommeil. Blaine en profita pour récupérer son téléphone. Il avait un message de sa mère, qui lui disait qu'en raison de l'orage ils passeraient la nuit chez leurs amis.

« Heu...Santana ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tes parents ?

- Ils s'en foutent. Ils ont l'habitude.

- Tu devrais les prévenir. »

Santana ne répondit pas et fit semblant de se rendormir.

« Santana !

- Je leur ai envoyé un message pendant le film ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ah, d'accord. Va te mettre dans mon lit, tu seras plus à l'aise. Je resterai ici.

- On est bien, là, non ? »

Elle marqua une pause et ajouta : « Pour une fois que je dors avec un gars qui ne veut pas le faire avec moi...

- Charmant. »

Il se demanda ce que diraient ses parents s'ils le trouvaient endormi avec une fille sur le canapé. Sa mère trouverait sans doute cela choquant, mais son père ne pourrait cacher sa joie. Puis ils insisteraient pour parler avec lui et refuseraient de croire que Santana était juste une amie. A ce moment précis, il serait simple de les détromper en leur parlant de Kurt. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de Kurt. Il était fier de son petit ami, mais il avait peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal, directement ou indirectement. Il avait peur qu'ils le critiquent, qu'ils lui fassent des remarques blessantes. Pire, qu'ils lui interdisent de le voir. Que pouvait-on attendre de la part de parents qui reniaient leur fils ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée, juste pour ne pas indisposer des amis ?

Son cœur battit la chamade quand il repensa à son père lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas invité. Parce qu'il était différent de ce qu'attendaient les Dawson. Inconsciemment, il serra Santana contre lui. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être intime sans que cela ne soulève l'éternelle question de la sexualité. Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se permettre de parler de tout sans craindre de s'aventurer sur un terrain sensible. Il aimait Kurt plus que tout, mais il avait tendance à le protéger, à le ménager. Avec Santana, les sujets tabous n'existaient pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation comme ça à Dalton, sans doute parce que les garçons sont moins enclins à se confier les uns aux autres.

Santana dut sentir son trouble, car elle prit sa main dans les siennes.


	7. Le bal de promo

Dernier chapitre !

Un grand (et dernier) merci à tous les commentateurs de cette histoire, et à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu.

* * *

><p>« Oh la la, ce bal va être la soirée la plus fantastique de ma vie, s'enthousiasma Kurt en sautillant sur place. »<p>

Blaine lui lança un sourire attendri mais ne dit rien et se concentra sur son nœud de cravate. Il appréhendait la soirée mais ne voulait pas ternir l'enthousiasme de Kurt, qui était en train de se préparer depuis deux bonnes heures. Mais Blaine n'était pas spécialement emballé par le fait que son compagnon porte un kilt, car il savait que cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais Kurt s'était montré inflexible.

Kurt s'empara de deux fleurs roses et en glissa une dans sa boutonnière. Puis il s'approcha de Blaine et le tourna face à lui. Il ajusta la cravate de son petit-ami et glissa l'autre fleur dans sa boutonnière.

« Parfait, jugea-t-il en contemplant le résultat. »

Les lèvres de Blaine s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

« Carrément ? Si j'avais su un peu plus tôt que la perfection mesurait 1m72 et avait les sourcils triangulaires... »

Kurt rit et alla réunir ses affaires pour la soirée. Blaine ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis...depuis qu'il le connaissait, pensa-t-il.

« Alors, des pronostics pour la reine de promo ? demanda Kurt.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que Santana gagne, mais je crois que cette Quinn Fabray va ravir le titre. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle s'est donné tellement de mal... et c'est une très jolie jeune femme.

- Queen Quinn ? Mouais. Bon j'ai hâte que Santana et Brittany arrivent. Qu'on puisse _enfin_ y aller. Tu verras, le gymnase a été complètement transformé. C'est magnifique, il y a...

- Tu me l'as déjà dit une bonne trentaine de fois, Kurt. »

Kurt s'avança dans le dos de Blaine qui observait son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui enlaça la taille et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille.

« Je vois bien que tu es tendu.

- C'est de chanter devant tout McKinley qui me fait peur.

- Bien sûr. Les Régionales ça passe, mais pas McKinley. Blaine Warbler, je ne te crois pas une seconde. »

Blaine se retourna pour faire face à Kurt. Ce dernier lui saisit les mains et les serra dans les siennes, contre sa poitrine.

« Tout se passera bien. C'est promis. »

Il déposa sur les lèvres de Blaine un baiser plein de tendresse.

« Les garçons, vos amies sont – »

Burt se coupa net dans sa phrase. Blaine s'écarta vivement de Kurt, horriblement gêné. Kurt, lui, avait l'air outré.

« Ok, j'aurais dû frapper, anticipa Burt en sondant le visage de son fils. Vos amies sont arrivées, elles attendent dans le salon. »

Kurt prit Blaine par la main et l'entraina dans les escaliers. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Santana et Brittany les attendaient assises sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Vous êtes magnifiques, commenta Blaine en enlaçant amicalement Santana pour la saluer. Vos robes vous vont à ravir.

- Approuvées et validées par Kurt, sourit Santana en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

- Kurt, tu portes une jupe, l'informa gentiment Brittany.

- C'est un kilt, un vêtement masculin à la pointe de la mode, rectifia Kurt.

- Choquant.

- Mmh, très bon choix de chaussures, jugea Kurt en regardant les pieds de la jeune fille. En revanche, je trouve ta coiffure trop banale.

- Elle est parfaite, rétorqua Santana.

- Désolé, mais j'ai déjà remporté le titre de perfection de la soirée, plaisanta Blaine.

- Impossible, tu as les sourcils triangulaires. »

Kurt s'éloigna et remonta dans sa chambre en courant. Il en redescendit trente secondes plus tard en tenant quelque chose dans la main. Il tendit à Brittany un serre-tête surmonté d'un petit chapeau noir.

« Mets ça, ce sera parfait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais ce truc dans tes affaires ? s'étonna Santana. »

Elle et Blaine échangèrent un petit sourire, que Kurt fit semblant de ne pas remarquer. Il annonça à son père qu'ils partaient, et tous montèrent dans sa voiture direction McKinley. Plus ils approchaient du lycée, plus ils croisaient de robes multicolores et de jeunes hommes en costume. Santana semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

« Tu n'aurais pas du mettre un vernis à la fraise, lui dit Brittany d'un air entendu. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de manger tes ongles. Je le sais, je fais pareil. »

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à Santana depuis le siège passager et vit que son teint commençait à virer au vert.

Kurt gara sa voiture sur le parking déjà bondé du lycée. A peine en fut-il descendu que plusieurs groupes de personnes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le dévisager de haut en bas. Brittany sortit à son tour, souriante, et adressa un geste de la main à tout le monde.  
>Santana resta dans un instant dans la voiture, les yeux fermés, essayant de respirer profondément.<p>

« Ca va aller ? demanda Blaine. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de Kurt en essayant d'ignorer les faibles exclamations de surprise et d'indignation des gens autour d'eux.

« Vas-y avec Brittany, dit-il. Mercedes et Rachel doivent vous attendre à l'intérieur. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça, mais il ne dit rien. Il invita Brittany à le suivre dans le lycée. Blaine remonta dans la voiture et s'assit à côté de Santana.

« Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Santana posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle semblait prête à pleurer.

« Tu n'es pas toute seule. Brittany est là. Je suis là. Nous allons le faire tous ensemble. »

Des larmes glissèrent le long des joues de Santana en laissant des traces brillantes sur sa peau mate. Blaine lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Tu es une superbe jeune femme, pleine de caractère et d'assurance, et ce soir tu vas montrer à tous ces gens qu'ils ne t'empêcheront pas d'être celle que tu es vraiment.

- Ils vont me détester. Ils vont être horribles avec moi.

- Ils t'accepteront quand ils comprendront qu'ils ne peuvent pas te faire changer et qu'ils ne peuvent que te prendre telle que tu es. C'est à toi de le leur montrer. »

Elle avait l'air paniquée. Blaine avait vraiment peur qu'elle fasse marche arrière.

« Je sais combien c'est dur, Santana. Je sais qu'il faut beaucoup de courage. Et c'est ce courage qui prouve que tu vaux mieux que tous ceux qui essayeront de te rabaisser. Tu ne dois pas les craindre. »

Il replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Ecoute, je... j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Blaine. Moi aussi j'ai peur et je veux que tu sois là quand Kurt va m'inviter à danser. Brittany aussi a besoin de toi. Elle t'aime, ne la laisse pas tomber encore une fois. Si tu réussis à sortir de cette voiture et à passer cette porte, personne ne pourra dire que tu ne la mérites pas. »

Il marqua une pause et reprit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches une chose : quelque soit ta décision maintenant, je ne te jugerais pas, et je serais encore là demain matin pour te soutenir. »

Santana essuya ses larmes et vérifia dans un miroir de poche que son mascara n'avait pas coulé. Blaine la regardait avec un petit sourire admiratif.

« J'ai été malade tout l'après-midi

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien quand tu as oublié de faire une remarque sur mon gel. »

Elle sourit timidement.

« On y va ? Brittany va se demander ce que tu fais, et si j'étais toi je me méfierais de ce qu'elle peut raconter aux autres. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, Santana rit.

« Merci, Blaine. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras en guise de reconnaissance.

« Beurk, maintenant j'ai du gel partout. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent le flot ininterrompu de personnes qui rentraient dans le lycée. Des dizaines de ballons et de banderoles accueillaient tous les élèves.

« Ils sont déjà dans la salle, indiqua Blaine en regardant un message que lui avait envoyé Kurt. Ils sont déjà tous là-bas et ils se battent pour garder des places.

- Viens ! »

Santana le guida à travers les couloirs du lycée et ils entrèrent par l'arrière de la salle alors que tous les autres élèves faisaient la queue pour rentrer par l'entrée principale. Ils croisèrent Karofsky qui leur lança un regard noir. Il n'avait visiblement pas trouvé de cavalière de rechange.

Kurt se précipita vers Blaine quand ils arrivèrent, mais Rachel et Mercedes se levèrent également pour saluer le Warbler. Brittany amena Santana à la table et montra à Sam et Tina combien son amie était « super hot ».

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble et discutèrent joyeusement en comparant les robes et les corsages de chaque fille. Sam montra fièrement sa cravate à tout le monde, mais Puck fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas très originale comparée au kilt de Kurt.

Blaine et les New Directions furent les premiers à se lever et à danser tous ensemble quand Sam, Puck et Artie entamèrent _Friday_. Hormis les quelques regards dubitatifs qui se posèrent sur le kilt de Kurt, personne ne sembla leur prêter attention.

Ce fut quand Rachel entama _Jar of Hearts_ que Blaine sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait beau sortir de belles phrases pour rassurer Santana, il était lui-même mal à l'aise. Le souvenir de son propre bal lui revint en mémoire et il fut tenté de demander à Kurt de s'en aller.  
>Santana, de son côté, eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à la manière de procéder que Brittany l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Elle lança un regard paniqué à son amie qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Elle se laissa faire et se détendit. Elle ferma les yeux, pour éviter de croiser le regard des autres, mais surtout pour profiter au maximum de cet instant magique – même si la seule chose qu'elle entendait à présent était la voix de Berry.<p>

« Blaine ? »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix railleuse parla à sa place.

« Vous faites quoi, un club de gays ? demanda Karofsky qui peinait visiblement à se donner de la contenance.

- Tu veux une carte de membre ? demanda sèchement Kurt. »

Karofsky regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à Kurt, celui-ci était déjà en train d'entrainer Blaine sur la piste de danse d'un pas décidé.

« J'ai dit que cette soirée serait fantastique, et elle va l'être, déclara Kurt. »

Il enlaça ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et lui murmura de lui prendre la taille. Blaine s'exécuta. De toute façon, maintenant il était trop tard. Il laissa Kurt le guider pour les premiers pas, puis il prit de l'assurance et mena la danse.

« Je suis heureux d'être avec toi ce soir, lui glissa Kurt à l'oreille. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. »

Il était magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et un sourire ravi était fixé à ses lèvres. Des lèvres que Blaine mourrait d'envie d'embrasser, en réalité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Santana, dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de Brittany. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire complice, et Blaine lui répondit en riant. Tout se déroulait parfaitement, et rien ne semblait pouvoir obscurcir cette soirée.

A la fin de la danse, Blaine déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt et alla chercher Brittany pour la prochaine chanson. Santana abandonna sa petite-amie avec des regrets à peine masqués, et embrassa Blaine sur la joue, en lui murmurant un simple mot.

_"Merci". _

* * *

><p>The End...<p>

Je me suis éclatée à écrire cette histoire, je suis une grande fan de l'amitié Blaintana, et j'espère vraiment la voir dans la saison 3...


End file.
